The Day After The Proposal
by futurejkrowling-x
Summary: A small one shot based on the day after the proposal. EPOV.


**A small one shot based on Edwards POV after the proposal.**

**Enjoy**

If you had asked me 50 years ago if I would ever be able to feel ultimate happiness again, I would have laughed in your face.

Not out of rudeness or arrogance of course, no. My laugh would be thick with harshness as, if you had just been begrudged peace and had your soul ripped from your body, happiness would be the last thing in your head.

As I stared at my own personal sleeping beauty lying just in front of me, her hair spread out on her pillow, the gleeful feeling that I had denied myself for such a long time filled every available space in my body; not allowing any part of me to feel anything but tranquillity.

She was mine. Just mere hours ago, she had agreed to marry me in all truthfulness.

My mother's sparkling ring settled on her finger, it glinted against the moonlight with every movement she made. I knew that Bella would request that I take it for safe keeping until we were ready to tell people and I would. Charlie was only just beginning to stop thinking about ways to kill me repeatedly in his head; telling him that his daughter and I were getting married in our teens would drive him to the very edge which of course would distress Bella and that was something that I wouldn't tolerate.

The shower started, interrupting my thoughts and I smiled. Charlie took no less than 2 minutes in the shower and then a further 5 minutes downstairs before he left. He usually checked in on Bella before he descended to the kitchen which I took as my cue to leave so as it wouldn't be too hard for me to leave Bella once she had properly woken.

The shower stopped, again interrupting my thoughts. I sped across to my sleeping Bella and carefully slid the ring off her finger and sliding it into my pocket. She turned over so that she was facing me; I kissed her on the lips before jumping from her open window – closing it before I left- and running into the forest.

"EDWARD!" Alice's voice reached my ears crystal clear even though she was over 3 miles away.

"What, Alice?"

"I know what you two did tonight. Is she still wearing the ring- hang on, oh no! You took it off her! Charlie?" She was standing beside me now.

I nodded but then my smile took over my face and I hugged Alice.

"Can we tell everyone? Well, not everyone, just the family?"

"You already have haven't you?" I questioned. She jumped up and down.

_Sorry._ She thought.

Playfully, I lifted her up into my arms and ran toward the house with her. "What will I do with you?"

Esme stood on the porch beside Carlisle with my 2 brothers behind them. Rosalie could be heard upstairs, singing to herself. I grimaced; unlike Alice, her voice didn't flow like water, it halted every so often and went too high or too low at unnecessary times.

"Don't say a word, I'm getting changed then going to pick up—"

"Your fiancée!" Emmett butted in. I laughed and hopped up the steps past them and into my room.

Carefully, I swapped the ring into the pocket of my new jeans and pulled my t-shirt off. Bella's favourite one on me was a light denim blue one so I picked that one out and added a darker shirt on top of it.

"My little boys grown up," whispered Esme. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Congratulations,"

"I love you, Mom and thank you," Gently, I spun her around.

"You better go pick her up, I doubt she'll be ready but...."

"Since when has that ever stopped me from seeing Bella?" Her laugh filled my bedroom. "Do you want to see the ring? I don't think I've shown you it,"

Her eyes filled with shock at the sight of the ring. "Wonderful...."

"I better go, I want to talk to Bella." I winked at Esme when I drove off towards my loves house.

Bella opened her curtains and saw me sitting in the Volvo. She was still wearing her tank top and shorts that she wears at night and her hair was still a bit wild. Beautiful.

She waved and signalled for me to come up although I did not need prompting.

By the time she had changed into her jeans and a checked shirt, I was sitting beside her on her bed, fiddling with the laces on her converse that she had dumped on my lap while she got her backpack.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I love you," she said, joining my eyes with hers.

"I love you more," starting up the game that always ended in laughing.

"Normally, I would argue, but I'm just too tired! Someone proposed to me last night and kept me up," Bella slid her converse on and pulled us both to our feet.

Out of habit, I took her bag in one hand and her hand in the other. I held the Volvo's door open for her and was in the driver's seat within seconds.

Our conversation was limited on our drive to school. Bella stroked her ring finger absently while I tuned into the minds of Forks High Schools students.

Mike was wondering if Bella would want to pair up with him in Biology and Jessica was concerned about her whether or not her nose looked big. They bored me, so I tried to tune into Bella's. I never give up.

"Biology first today," She sighed contentedly.

"My favourite class, future Mrs Cullen,"

She giggled. I smiled crookedly.

"Before we get out," Bella said as I parked. "Kiss me," And she pulled my arm so I jolted forward and our lips met. It wasn't a kiss that made me think that she was going too far. It was just passionate enough for me to realise that, when I listened into Newton's head, she was just trying to get him to stop staring at us.

We pulled away, Mike Newton wretched.

"I love you, Mr Cullen," Bella repeated.

The bell signalling for 1st period rang clear throughout the parking lot. "I love you too Mrs Cullen,"

Mrs Cullen. Mr Cullen. In months, we would be Mr and Mrs Cullen.

**Did you enjoy? Please review! I beg you (I love feedback).**

**Isle Isabella: Eternity Forever chapter 3 is in the making, sorry for delay. Check it out if you haven't done so but read Isle Isabella first. Eilidh x**

**P.S. Did you see the leaked Eclipse stills? AWESOME! **


End file.
